Escape from Butcher Bay
by Francisco Devilman Warrior
Summary: Kallen and Diaz have been captured by Britannia and sentenced to the toughest prison they got an evil place called Butcher Bay. Will Kallen lose her mind here or will Diaz keep her safe and sane for Zero to rescue.
1. Stage 0 Bad Situation

Code Geass

Escape from Butcher Bay

Disclaimer:Code Geass doesn't belong to me but to its maker and lets leave it at that.

Stage 0

Bad Situation

Kallen Kozuki the ace of the black knights was captured during a battle against Xing Ke and his shen hu knightmare frame. Her Gurren ran out of power and she lost thus she is in the situation she is now.

"Damn it how could I have lost and been captured like this. Me the ace of the black knights." Kallen cursed at the fact she was in tis position.

"The reason is you were so fucking stupid and went to fight with a knightmare with low energy. Geez that is so fucking basic always check your equipment before fighting!" Someone familiar shouted at her.

"That voice? Diaz? What are you doing here?" Kallen saw Diaz in a cell beside hers.

"Me taking a vacation I caused some trouble and got caught on purpose." Diaz smiled. "This is the only place I can relax. They put me here a month ago."

"You have got to be kidding? Relax here? Are you insane?" Kallen was astonished anyone would want to get caught in prison.

"Honey I have been in the clink more times than I can remember. This shit we're here at this is a Hilton hotel compared to the hell holes I was put in this doesn't even qualify as a slam. What you call hell I call home Kallen." Diaz stared at the roof.

As Kallen and Diaz kept conversing there jailers arrived. The knights of the round.

"Hey Suzaku check this out not only did we catch that lovely hottie Kallen Kozuki but also got a huge bonus the legendary Roanapur mercenary Diaz Cruz. Heh is this our lucky day or what." Gino seemed quite happy about the catch. "Don't you think so Anya?"

"I guess." Anya took a picture of Diaz with her camera.

"Make sure you get my good side or I'll tear you in two." Diaz joked at Anya sadly in his case violent jokes tend to come true.

"Kallen how are you?" Suzaku greeted Kallen.

"I have nothing to say to you traitor!" Kallen looked away from him unwilling to give him any more words.

"You still think that of me? I don't blame you. He has tainted you with his flawed reasoning." Suzaku felt pity for Kallen following a path of bloodshed.

"Tainted me with his flawed reasoning? So I should just become a slave like you and to hell with the rest of my people and kiss Britannias ass to get a good life. You maybe fine with that but I'm not I want freedom for the Japanese. Something you should be doing!" Kallen snapped at him seems Suzaku got a rise from her. Her anger is really stemmed from the fact Suzaku is a pure blood Japanese unlike herself and he is not helping his country.

"So you think bloodshed is the answer!? Lets keep killing and destroying till someone gives out! Let sacrifice more people till we get what we want!? Is that how you think the Japanese will attain freedom and respect!? By reducing the world to chaos!? If so I really pity you he really has corrupted you into his way. The devils words and promises are sweet but you don't realize what lies beneath all that." Suzaku looked at her rather angry he then looked at Diaz.

"And you! You I really despise most of all! A man with your power, intelligence and skill could become a great hero an example for the people of the world but you squander that strength in petty crime and pursuit of profit! You could change the system from within better than I can but no you do crime, hurt and kill people and destroy property and for what money and power. Your pathetic and worse than Zero!" Suzaku said these words in anger at that man who could have been someone great.

"Wait back the fuck up. You're lecturing me? You a fucking cock sucking little pissant brat mother fucker is lecturing me? Listen little boy! You have absolutely no right to question my choices in life. I unlike you understand the true gravity of choice. You on the other hand don't seem to get it at all. When you learn what that is then and only then can you question my choices in life! And lets not forget you whining, bitching and moaning about changing systems from within. Boy that type of thinking will get you a sad and lonely life! Bloodshed and bullets change governments far surer than speeches, votes and systems! A wise Britannian arms dealer said that Simeon Weisz! A man I had the great pleasure of meeting and have utmost respect for!" Diaz then got to Suzakus face.

"In short if you're not willing to make sacrifices then you ain't changing a fucking thing!" Diaz stared at him. "I may not like or trust Zero but at least he understands how to get things done unlike you!"

Suzaku lost it and punched Diaz in the face. But Diaz didn't even flinch.

"Is that supposed to be a punch? I would say you hit like a girl but what would be insulting Kallen here." Diaz smirked while Kallen smiled she enjoyed the comment. "Comeback when you you grow up and leave Disney land boy."

Diaz lied down unwilling to talk with Suzaku any longer.

"Don't worry we won't be seeing each other again I can assure you." Suzaku left.

Angered Suzaku staring pounding anything he could find Diaz words left him fuming. Suddenly prince Schneizel appeared.

"Something got you angry hasn't it Suzaku?" Schneizel looked at the angry knight.

"Its that man Diaz Cruz! I can't believe such a selfish person exists!" Suzaku pounded a table.

"Diaz was brought up in a different more harsher environment than you or me. I always questioned what Cornelia sees in him. But you don't have to worry about that we are going to send him away from you or anyone else. To butcher bay." Schneizel smiled.

"Good that's where he belongs the worse prison in all Britannia." Suzaku gave a small smile.

"But I'm afraid Kallen Kozuki will be sent to butcher bay as well." Schneizel was expecting a certain reaction from Suzaku.

"What? Wait a minute! Diaz I understand but Kallen you can't be possibly be serious! Kallen can be turned around please just give me a chance to..!"

"Suzaku Kururugi knight of seven. Kallen Kozuki has already made her choice. She is an enemy of the empire and has committed countless crimes of war against Britannia. This is an imperial order and cannot be retracted. Do you have any problems with it if so.." Schneizel gave this with a commanding presence.

"No sir I don't." Suzaku was clearly upset but could not question the second princes' command. "My god Kallen being in Butcher Bay the tales I hear of that place damn it!"

Suzaku and Schneizel left to go to Kallen and Diaz's location to bring them the very bad news.

In the cells Gino wants to talk to Kallen but she didn't want anything to do with him. Anya was still looking at Diaz with her usual emotionless expression and taking some pictures which Diaz gladly posed for at her request.

"Well Well if it ain't the second prince of Britannia. To what do we owe the displeasure of your presence." Diaz really wanted to gut this guy open.

"Nothing much just announcing were you're gonna be sent. Diaz Cruz for your uncountable crimes which I quite frankly don't have the time to list cause they are so many. You are hereby sentenced to Butcher Bay prison without possibility for parole and for life." Schneizel decreed this.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Awesome! I'm going to the best, toughest and evilest slam in the Britannian penal system yeah baby yeah!" Diaz was extremely happy with the announcement. "Shit man you made my fucking day!"

"Laugh it up merc we will see how long your joy lasts. As for you Kallen Kozuki for your crimes against Britannia you are also sentenced to Butcher bay prison with the same conditions as Diaz." Schneizel smirked for the fact that now Diaz's mood will change.

Sure enough the second prince was right when Diaz heard that Kallen was going to join him in Butcher Bay prison he got worried. And Kallen herself was not exactly thrilled either

"Eh did I hear this right? You're sending Kallen to Butcher Bay? Your highness that is well harsh." Gino did not want Kallen to go there he knows first hand what really goes on there. "Suzaku please do something!"

It was useless as Suzaku did try but failed the decree won't change.

"Nice knowing you Kallen."A sad Gino left alongside Anya.

"Kallen! Please change your ways. The fate you're going to suffer in Butcher Bay will be nothing short of hell on earth. If you renounce the black knights I can put in a good word with the prince." Suzaku tried to reason with her but Kallen was unflinching in her resolve. "So that's your choice then there is nothing I can do I'm sorry."

"Wait! Schneizel! You as well as I know Kallen does not belong in Butcher Bay! If she is going then I want her to be my cell mate near me at all times!" Diaz shouted at the second Prince.

"Hmm you want me to do this favor for you alright but in return you must do something for me." Schneizel smirked. "If you manage to escape Butcher Bay then I will call upon you to do one thing for me. Agree to this and I will arrange Kallen to be transferred to your cell. Do we have a deal?"

"Fucker! Alright deal I will do something for you if I get out! You have my word on this!" Diaz agreed to Schneizel's terms. "But I give you fair warning if you fuck me over and Kallen gets put in another cell with god as my witness I'll hunt you till you die!"

"You don't have to worry. You will get what you want! Having a favor from you is worth more than anything." The second prince smiled and left.

"Excuse me why did you ask for that?" Kallen questioned Diaz decision.

"Butcher bay is a hell hole so bad a girl like you wouldn't last a day! I owe Naoto that much to look after you till your leader comes." Diaz looked at his cell all over.

"Will he come for me? It been three months now and I see no rescue attempt." Kallen was beginning to doubt if she was ever going to be rescued.

"He will his words were sincere. He is going to come but he can't rush in to early if he does then Lelou er Zero is going to be sharing a cell with us in Butcher Bay. And lemme tell ya if you wouldn't last a day he wouldn't last a mili second." Diaz comforted Kallen with these words. "If I happen to be wrong and he doesn't come for you then I will personally remove his lying tongue and shove it up his ass!"

"Do you always solve problems with violence?" Kallen asked Diaz.

"Yes negotiating usually gets get me shot and usually it gets me a hole in the ass." Diaz replied

Kallen and Diaz for the day they would be taken to Butcher Bay. Kallen still waited for Zero/Lelouch to come rescue her.

To be continued

Stage 1

Welcome to Butcher Bay

Authors Note: This is an AU of legendary mercenaries taking place when Kallen got captured. The title if you don't already know it is a homage to one of the greatest FPS games of all time Chronicles of Riddick Escape from Butcher Bay. As for how bad my butcher bay is well lets just say Kallen would go insane if Diaz isn't around not too mention many nasty would happen to her.


	2. Stage 1 Welcome to Butcher Bay

Code Geass

Escape from Butcher Bay

Disclaimer: You guys already know.

Stage 1

Welcome to Butcher Bay.

Kallen and Diaz still stuck in there cells began to wonder when they were going to be shipped to Butcher Bay.

"What's taking them so fucking long get me to Butcher Bay already god fucking damn it!" Diaz was getting impatient.

"You actually want to go to that horrid prison? I don't understand you!" Kallen was utterly dumbfounded at how Diaz totally loved danger.

"Yeah I do Kallen. That is who I am I live for this shit, I breathe this shit and eat this shit. Battle my favorite thing in the world. Challenges are a part of that and this is a challenge and I'll keep being that way till the day I get killed or die of old age or disease which ever comes first." Diaz laughed.

"You're weird." Kallen was scratching her head as to why he is like that.

"Not all of us can get off with peace Kallen. Me I left behind any notions of peace and normalcy. Its the only way you can survive Roanapur." Diaz again stared at the roof. "You remember Kallen. You lived for few months there with us after black rebellions failure."

"Yeah that is a very bad place. I nearly got killed and raped a few times. But thanks to you and the rest of lagoon I'm still alive with my virtue intact." Kallen remembered those days in Roanapur.

"No problem we always do that for our family." Diaz smiled.

Just as that conversation finished. Several Britannian soldiers came in well armed by the looks of it.

"Diaz Cruz, Kallen Kozuki you two criminals are heading out to your new home now." On of the soldiers told them this news.

"About fucking time!" Diaz was finally going.

The were cuffed and then "escorted" to the transport ship bound to butcher bay.

They all got on and took off.

In the transport ship.

"This is the great mercenary doesn't look like much to me." A soldier mocked Diaz.

"Hmm man look at the tits on that hot red head I wouldn't mind fucking her." The Britannian soldier looked at Kallen with lust in his mind.

"Are you insane? That's an eleven a lower born scum bag. You want to fuck with her?" The soldier who mocked Diaz couldn't believe his peer wanted a lowly eleven for a fuck buddy.

"So she's hot. Besides It ain't like I'm gonna marry her or anything." The other soldier didn't care Kallen was an eleven she was quite attractive.

"Forget it a Britannian even commoners like us must maintain prestige and dignity. Going at it with an eleven is not dignified." The soldiers who mocked Diaz scolded his peer.

"Can I grab her tits at least?" The other soldier smiled.

"Do what you want its obvious I can't get through to you. But don't come crying to me if never go up the ranks." The soldier that mocked Diaz washed his hands of this.

The man got near Kallen with lustful intentions. But doing that in front of Diaz isn't a smart move.

"Hey dick head. I suggest you lay off the girl. Cause if you touch her I will make sure you never touch anything again. Get me?" Diaz threatened the soldier.

"Oh really? You think you can do anything to me in that condition all tied up?" The soldier laughed.

Diaz smiled and spat out a metal needle toward the soldier like a bullet. It missed hitting the side but Diaz intended to miss as a warning to the soldier.

"How did you?" The soldier asked scared.

"Old ninja trick. I took some metal from my previous prison's bars shaped it and hid it in me. Dangerous technique if you don't know what you're doing. Now get your head in your job of escorting us to the prison and don't ever attempt to touch Kallen again get me!" Diaz looked serious.

The soldier understood and backed off now he know why Diaz is so dangerous. The others did not do anything.

"Wow! You did one thing to scare them and they back off. Nice." Kallen was impressed.

"I'm glad you like it and I'm gonna remind you something else all of us at Lagoon got some expensive cars Corni bought us for our B-days. Our dock is located in a section of Roanapur where car jacking is quite commonplace. Nobody dared steal our cars. Know why cause of respect." Diaz smiled.

"Respect? That seems more like fear." Kallen wanted to scratch her head but she was currently tied up at the moment.

"Is it too much to ask for anyone to have both?" Diaz asked with a smirk.

"I guess not. Zero has both too like you. Wish I could have that." Kallen stared at the roof.

"You will girl you will one day." Diaz also stared at the roof.

The trip to butcher bay was uneventful. A bit of turbulence here and there but nothing too bad. The cockpit door opened.

"Okay you two shit sacks. Were almost there so make yourselves conmfy cause soon you'll be in hell." The pilot laughed a bit.

"That voice. That you Johns?" Diaz asked.

"Yeah you low life piece of shit it's me." Johns smirked. "I finally got you."

"Yeah it seems that way." Diaz looked at Johns. "So what are you gonna get for this little job?"

"The bounty for your head plus fifty." Jonhs smiled with look of triumph.

"Plus fifty? C'mon Johns greed is an ugly thing. Sides I heard Hoxie is the new warden here and if you think his memory is that short to forget what you did to him you're sorely fucking mistaken." Diaz couldn't wait for that scenario if it ocurred.

"Hoxie is a businessman we can work something out." Johns was confident he would win.

They finally arrived at secret location of this prison facility. Butcher Bay a triple max prison toughest in the britannian penal system also the most evil.

Kallen and Diaz were uncuffed but not safe as they were escorted by heavily armed men to the prison main gate. At the gate the Prison Warden Hoxie was approaching them.

"Hey Johns Hoxie is not too happy to see your ass right now. Guess he still remembers that screw job." Diaz was hopefully Hoxie would tear Johns a new one.

"Ah the great Diaz long time." Hoxie greeted Diaz.

"The Hox I can't say its nice seeing your ass again. You scum sucking mother fucker." Diaz smirked hoping to get Hoxie mad.

"Nice try. Already you want to get under my skin eh." Hoxie patted Diaz's head.

"Be easier if I had something sharp." Diaz stroked his hair.

"What do we have here such an attractive young woman." Hoxie got near Kallen and began stroking her face. "She will make great company."

"Don't touch me!" Kallen slapped Hoxies hand away.

"Listen bitch! You would be wise to do what I say I can make your life here real easy if you be a good girl or a real hell if you piss me off." Hoxie grabbed Kallen's face rather roughly.

"I'm afraid what you're planning what you're planning with that girl Hoxie ain't gonna happen." Johns begins to search his pocket.

"What?" Hoxie asked a bit confused.

"Orders from the second prince of Britannia." Johns found the letter and tossed it to Hoxie.

"Let me see that!" Hoxie read the letter. "Goddammit so you cut a deal with him did you Diaz. No matter you can keep your little bitch."

"Now if we can discuss my payment for the bounty on his head plus fifty." Johns got right to business.

"I think Diaz will cover what you owe me." Hoxie looked at johns with disdain.

"No way you either pay up or I'll take him elsewhere. I can tell the prince he escaped and I recaptured him." Johns was sure this would work.

"Alright we'll work out a number but don't push it." Hoxie really did not like Johns. "But he stays here in butcher bay. Abbot escort the prisoners to there cell."

"Yes sir." An intimidating black man with shades and dreadlocks for hair spoke. "Get moving." Abbot pushed both Diaz and Kallen and escorted them to the threshold.

"Prisoners walking." Abbot shouted. "Alright scum fucks listen up you are now in the most toughest and inescapable prison in the Britannian empire Butcher bay. Your numbers are 2245678-2(Diaz) and 22456769-3(Kallen). Remember them. Also keep your desires in check Butcher's is pretty much an island surrounded by nothing but ocean thousands of miles away from anything resembling civilization. If you think you can swim to freedom good luck cause the sharks in the waters will get real intimate with you."

They entered Butcher Bay.

"Be advised physical contact is not allowed as in no fighting no fucking. Also no contraband of any kind." They all kept walking. "The first prison block is divided into two section block A and block B. You two are in A."

"Hey Abbot when the fuck are you gonna do something about those damn Aquilans. They been fucking with my boys as of late and taking our shit." One of inmates spoke to Abbot. "Finish putting those fishes into there bowl and gimme a hand here."

"I got Rust by the balls don't worry Cyrus you'll get your fair share." Abbot replied as they all kept walking.

"Hey Abbot who you bringing this time?" Another inmate asked.

"There names are Diaz and Kallen. They think there shit don't stink." Abbot spoke.

"The Diaz?" The other inmate was surpised.

"You two get the fuck back into your cells!" Abbot shouted.

They kept walking and finally Diaz and Kallen arrived at there cell.

"Here's your hole you two get the fuck in there." Abbot pushed them both in. "Were gonna delouse your filthy asses don't breathe."

From the ceiling strange a white gas like substance came out. It was a cleansing material to clean them. There cell door closed behind them.

"Cleansing routines make the CO's(correction officers)and mercs think they have power over the cons but they don't. Thinking your in control is the bes way to get killed." Diaz spoke to himself.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kallen asked.

"For now rest cause its nightfall and that means were on lock down nothing we can do in a closed cell. From the looks of the outside this prison's reputation is not exaggerated any half assed attempt to escape will mean death. We gotta think this through carefully." Diaz replied to Kallen.

"So where do I sleep only one bed." Kallen really did not like this unknowing the worst is yet to come.

"You sleep on the bed I'll sleep on the floor." Diaz went to the floor already.

"Thank you." Kallen went to the bed.

Both then shut there eyes and fell asleep. Tomorrow is another day for planning escapes.

To be continued.

Stage 2

Prison survival 101

Authors notes: Sorry this took so long but I had quite a few fics to work at plus comp problems. I would like to thank my readers like Rpgingmaster and miyako-dono34 for there support. Enjoy.


	3. Stage 2 Prison Survival 101

Code Geass

Escape from Butcher Bay

Disclaimer: You know already.

Stage 2

Prison Survival 101

Morning hit and the cells opened up.

Diaz woke up and saw Kallen still sleeping.

"Wake up sleepy head. Its morning lets get cracking." Diaz shook Kallen up.

"Five more minutes please." Kallen didn't want to wake up.

"Sorry but no you better wake the hell up or I'll knock you off the bed." Diaz smiled. "Gotta teach you some bits about prison survival."

"Okay." Kallen rubbed her eyes and woke up.

They both left there cell and Diaz and Kallen walked around for a bit watching inmates pass by lots of men and women here. They finally stopped.

"Okay Prison survival 101. First rule never look at a con directly into there eyes. In the pen eye contact is sign of aggression and they will kill you for it." Diaz told Kallen this fact seriously.

"So if I look at them straight in the eye they'll kill me? Even if I don't mean any harm? That's fucked up." Kallen still wasn't used to prison life.

"Yeah it is fucked. Now second rule know your items. Why you ask. Simple items can be potential weapons like shanks aka shivs which are hand made knives anyone can make. Next weapon is a sweet one and my personal favorite the Molotov Cocktail. For big fights this is excellent. Love the smell of charred flesh in the morning, afternoon and night. Its made with a bottle a little gas and an oiled rag simple materials you can find anywhere. Be careful not too get burned yourself though." Diaz smiled. "There are also hand made brass knuckles but fists don't usually help against guards."

"Ah I see." Kallen understood.

"Third rule. Don't make enemies at least not so early on the prison sentence. That is very bad they will keep hunting you till they kill you or you kill them. Cons at first will find it hard to trust you when you kill early unless indirectly you did someone a favor. So avoid enemies until your a little more established." Diaz patted Kallen's head.

"I see so try at least not to make enemies." Kallen took Diaz's input.

"Fourth and final rule. Make friends. Alone you won't survive in the clink. How do you make friends you ask. Simple give stuff which in prison terms is contraband. Like give smokes or drugs. But what truly clinches buddies here is favors. Like do something or kill someone." Diaz looked around.

"Oh anymore rules?" Kallen asked.

"No that's it. That's all there is follow these rules and you'll be okay." Diaz patted Kallen's head again.

"Thanks." kallen smiled at him.

"Oh yeah if you get in to a fight remember cons are pack animals they do not fight alone well at least most of the time. There are a few that fight one on one but that is a minority the majority always fight in packs. Remember that." Diaz warned Kallen.

"Alright." Kallen nodded.

Diaz then grabbed Kallen's arm and began to pull her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Kallen asked.

"To the shower you stink and so do I." Diaz replied.

"Wait with you?" Kallen did not like the idea of getting naked in front of Diaz.

"Yes its a uni sex shower and don't worry I won't try anything also I won't let you go alone there that place is filled with perverts of both genders." Diaz kept pulling her. "You have problems with that?"

"Well yeah I'm gonna be in shower naked with a lot of men and women and you. Its well embarrassing and dangerous." Kallen really didn't want to this.

"Its a uni sex prison you're gonna have to get used to this. And I won't allow anyone to touch you. Hell anyone who so much as gets within spitting distance of you with any lustful intentions I will cut off there fucking balls or ovaries and feed them to the sharks or what the fuck ever is around. So don't worry." Diaz smiled and patted Kallen's head again.

"Okay. I'll go with you. Also don't treat me like a kid." Kallen really the head pattings.

"You are a kid Kallen. But enough of that let's get to showering." Diaz let go of Kallen's arm and she walked with him to the prison shower.

They both arrived at the showers. When they went through the front door they took of there clothes, left them at a particular locker and went in the showers. Kallen saw Diaz in the nude and well couldn't help but feel flustered and blush. It was a hell of a body but she also noticed the mass amount of scars he had all over.

"What? Do my scars repulse you?" Diaz asked Kallen.

"No its just I never seen anyone with so many. Your body is great but the scars." Kallen replied.

"When you fight as many battles and been in as many godforsaken shit holes as I have I can assure your body won't stay pretty. But hey what the hell. Also you have quite the tight body yourself nice breasts, killer legs great ass." Diaz complimented Kallen's body while turning on there shower.

"Thanks." Kallen blushed and liked the compliment.

Diaz and Kallen began to bathe first they washed there hair and then there bodies. They helped wash each others back. While they were bathing some very shady cons were wtaching.

"Look at that hot red head I wouldn't putting my cock between those legs or those tits." One of the cons looked at Kallen with nothing but animal lust.

"Yah we also want a piece of that!" Two cons also wanted Kallen in a very impure way.

"Get those thoughts of your head right now! Do you fools really want to mess with Diaz! I heard he did some very horrible things to anyone who fucks with people close to him and I'm talking about simply killing them I'm talking about fate worse than death type stuff." The tall and muscular con with the tattoo spoke this warning.

"Yah Diaz might seem a monster if you believe his rep." The first con smiled overconfidently.

"You really think you earn a rep like that is gained through money or simple word of mouth no dumb shit. That rep is quite real." The tall and muscular con with the tattoo warned them not go through with what there planning.

The other cons seemed confident.

"Fine fuck you all then you wanna get mutilated and mauled. Okay go ahead rape that girl. But don't come crying to me when Diaz rips of your cocks and uses your entrails as a jump rope." The tall and muscular con with the tattoo finished his bath and left.

The other cons were scheming planning to get Kallen alone so Diaz would not interfere.

Kallen and Diaz were still bathing. After a few minutes they finally finished. They got out of the showers went to the lockers to get there clothes which were clean for some reason but they didn't mind.

They both returned to the location of there cell but Diaz stopped mid way and went into a another cons cell.

"Well Kallen time to exercise rule number four make friends here." Diaz let Kallen in. "This dude's name is Waman he needs a little favor and your going to give it to him."

"Eh okay." Kallen approached Waman.

"What the fuck you looking at? Came to talk to me or something!" Waman a bald con snapped he wasn't in a good mood.

"Um well to do a favor for you sir." Kallen was as polite as she could possibly be.

"Really? Okay the favor I want is this I want Molina dead. Dead and killed." Waman gave out the favor. "You do this and I'm your friend for life.

Kallen was not at all comfortable with this she had to take a life just gain a buddy here. She left Wamans cell to do the deeds.

"What's wrong Kallen?" Diaz asked.

"I have to kill someone to gain a buddy I just don't think its right." Kallen was really really uncomfortable with this.

"How the fuck did you survive with that attitude during combat? Listen Kallen here in prison there are no laws of conduct and codes of honor here is do what you have to survive combat is also like that quite frankly." Diaz looked serious. "If you do not do this Waman will not trust you and spread the word making it hard to make buddies here for ya. And to get you motivated Molina is a known sex offender who rapes daughters in front of there mothers."

"What!? Okay one moment!" Kallen's look changed it was very serious.

Kallen entered Molina's cell.

"Hey bitch what are you doing in my cell?" Molina asked rudely.

Kallen didn't answer and instead just punched him very hard in the face and he fell over.

"Oh you dead now slut!" Molina retaliated by punching Kallen in the stomach and throwing her to the ground.

But Kallen was quite agile and got up fast and she gave a round house kick to the back of Molina's head then as he fell Kallen put him in a choke hold. Molina tried to struggle but Kallen was gripping his neck rather tightly. After a few desperate attempts to get her off Kallen finally snapped Molina's neck and fell dead to the ground.

Kallen returned to Waman's cell.

"I did it Molina's dead." Kallen confirmed her kill.

"Do you know what that bastard Molina did to me he raped my sister in front of my mother some years ago I was traveling at the time. Anyway thanks for killing him you need anything from weapons to just plain help just ask." Molina was happy. "Take it easy Kallen."

"Congrats Kallen your first prison kill and your first friend here." Diaz was very pleased.

"Yeah I guess. Lets just get back on the cell okay." Kallen left with Diaz to there cell.

The day was on going but Kallen needed a break from what she just did. Both of them decided to take a little break. Sadly unknown to them people are scheming in order to taste Kallen's beauty and body.

Little do they realize that will be a big mistake for Diaz's wrath is something not too take lightly.

To be continued

Stage 3

Don't fuck with my family.

Authors notes: Done with this one. Its alittle bit about Diaz teaching Kallen somethings and her beginning to understand prison life. Again thanks to all my readers. Enjoy. Next up real dark chappy coming up. The cons who want to rape Kallen are going to learn Diaz's rep is not bullshit.


	4. Stage 3 Don't fuck with my family

Code Geass

Escape from Butcher Bay.

Disclaimer: You know and I know this shit.

Stage 3

Don't fuck with my Family.

Diaz and Kallen returned to there cell.

"So Kallen how's prison life going for ya?" Diaz asked Kallen while he was lying down on the floor.

"I hate it. Killing simply to make friends. What kind of life is this?" Kallen really did not wish to be here.

"This is just the beginning so get used to it dear cause until we can plan an escape we are gonna be here a while. Sides what is so different between killing to save your own ass and killing for some cause like you were doing up until recently?" Diaz asked this rather tough question to Kallen.

"Its not the same I fight to free my country and my people! I fight to change to world to a better place! This here is just butchery without reason!" Kallen was angry at Diaz for comparing her cause to prison killing.

"I fight to free my country and my people. I fight to change the world to a better place. Gee where have I heard this rant before? Oh yes back in my FARC days when I thought the same way. Till I realized the hard way what revolutions truly lead too. Not good change just corruption and destruction." Diaz looked quite serious.

"The black knights are not the same as The FARC!" Kallen believed this with all her heart.

"For now at least but who knows what will happen in the future. Hopefully if you win you won't persecute innocent Britannians simply cause there Britannian. Although I do see your friend Tamaki pulling the lynch mob shit on innocent Britannians." Diaz lied down on the ground.

"He won't. Tamaki maybe annoying and loud but he won't do such a thing" Kallen assured this to Diaz.

"Like I said I hope so." Diaz looked away.

As both Diaz and Kallen began to take a nap someone entered there cell.

"Hey Diaz." The man called him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Diaz asked not real happy about his nap being interrupted before it began.

"Names Jack and I just wanted to tell you that Mattson is looking for you talking about you like he knows you." Jack told Diaz this.

"So some jack off is talking about me ok I'll see what he wants c'mon Kallen." Diaz got up and Kallen began following until...

"Sorry man she can't go Mattson wants you alone." Jack stopped Kallen from coming.

"She comes or I won't see him as simple as that." Diaz crossed his arms.

"If your worried about her then she can stay in here. But you gotta talk to him it could be important." Jack rubbed his hands.

"Kallen?" Diaz looked at her.

"I'll be fine I can take care of myself." Kallen assured him.

"Ok I'm going to find this guy you stay here Kallen." Diaz left his cell while Kallen remained behind.

Diaz arrived at courtyard and saw Mattson there not a very impressive figure.

"Talking about me? Never wise." Diaz looked at Mattson with a death glare. "What the fuck do you want and it better be good."

"Ah Diaz well the reason I brought you here is that I got some weapons you know shanks for you and your girlfriend. Free of charge." Mattson smiled.

"She is not my... Ah fuck it tell where the goods are?" Diaz asked for the location.

"In my cell south of yours." Mattson pointed the direction.

Diaz left to Mattson's cell.

He arrived and went in.

"Wait a fucking minute where the hell are those shanks?" Diaz asked.

Suddenly the door to Mattson's cell closed behind Diaz and two thugs were there.

"A set up why am I not surpised." Diaz turned to face the thugs.

As this was happening Kallen was still lying on on the bed of there cell. But as she was about to take a nap a man came near there cell's entrance.

"Hey you eleven bitch! Yeah you damn monkey come out and fight! Or are you too chicken like the rest of your shitty race!" The man shouted.

Kallen ignored him she figured it was just some disgruntled britannian moron trying to get rise out of her. But she promised Diaz she would stay put.

"Hey I know your half britannian bitch! Your mom must have been a real whore going around selling her ass to any noble she could find until one of her slut trips produced you! Yeah your nothing but the daughter of a whore!" The man kept on with this.

"That's it!" Kallen was angry she can take a lot of things but no one talks trash about her mother. "You bastard I'm gonna kill you for that!"

The man smiled almost as if he wanted this reaction from her. He ran off and Kallen gave chase.

"Get back here asshole!" Kallen shouted as she was running after him.

The chase lasted for quite a few minutes till they arrived in the showers. The doors of the showers closed on Kallen.

"Huh!? So the doors locked forget it where is that bastard?" Kallen was looking around.

Right here bitch." The man showed up with nine of his friends. "Get her!"

The thugs ran straight to Kallen. But she was ready for them. The first charging thug she threw to the wall while she high kicked the second one behind her in the jaw. Kallen used a variety of martial arts moves to subdue and beat the shit out of her attackers. They finally stopped charging after a while.

"You think you thugs can face me in battle. Me the ace of the black knights even without Guren I'm still better than all of you." Kallen sounded confident.

But Kallen celebrated too soon. As twenty five other cons came out of hiding. Kallen tried to fight but the number was overwhelming even for her. One of the cons whacked her from behind and knocked her to the floor several of the others restrained her.

"Now bitch like your mother you're going to become a whore. Were going to fuck you real good. Take off her clothes." The man ordered his friends to strip Kallen which they did leaving completely in the nude. "Fuck look at those tits and that pussy! Man my cock just got stiff simply by looking at her. Dear prepare to become our whore. Hope you like 30 cocks going through you"

"You bastard let go of me!" Kallen struggled valiantly but she pinned down good.

As this was happening. In Mattson's cell the two thugs with Diaz attacked but little did they know what they were getting into. As one thug tried to punch Diaz he grab the bastards fist punched him hard in the gut and then broke his arm afterwards Diaz proceeded to tear off his throat. While the thug was gasping for air Diaz tore his eyes out with his fingers. The thug dropped dead.

The other attempted an attack from behind with shank. Diaz easily disarmed him, grabbed his weapon and drove the shank through his stomach.

"Now in your last fucking minutes of life you have left tell who put you up to this." Diaz asked not happy.

"It was Rust. He did it for friend of his who was hot for your girlfriend. Very soon she is gonna be the prison whore. HEH HEH HEH!" The con laughed.

Diaz knew what this meant and was furious. He then punched the con extremely hard in the head crushing it completely. What was left of his head most vital organ the brain could be seen by all now.

"Kallen!" Diaz was extremely worried. "Those fuckers dare rape someone close to me! They FUCKING DARE!" Diaz left Mattson's cell who's door opened on its own. He knew the only place a gang rape could take place the showers. He took the cons shank and tore off a pipe from the wall.

As Diaz was getting to the showers. The rapists were having some fun with Kallen. The man who insulted her was sucking on her breasts like hungry infant. Kallen was still struggling but it was all in vain.

"Damn this is so good those are some awesome tits she's got! Let me see her pussy." The con who insulted Kallen's mom began to finger Kallen's private area.

"Stop it! Let me go! Stop it!" Tears swelled in Kallen's eyes as she suffered this indignity.

"Hey gimme a turn!" One of the other cons asked.

"You fucking pipe down I'm gonna fuck her first you go next." The con who insulted Kallen's mom smiled. "As for letting you go bitch ok if you suck my cock."

"Never!" Kallen spit in the thugs face.

"Like you have a choice! You're my slut now and you'll do it whether you like it or not! Pick hr up boys its time for her to suck my cock!" The con that insulted Kallen's mom ordered his friends to pick her up and put her face near his penis. "Now suck bitch!"

The cons where going to force Kallen into that act but as soon as tha con's penis got near her Kallen bit it hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU BITCH YOU BIT MY DICK!" The con was screaming in pain after Kallen bit his penis much to her satisfaction.

But that moment of glory would last the cons friend began to beat on Kallen punching and kicking her.

Kallen was bruised, battered and bloody after that beat down.

"Now bitch time make you ours. Spread that sluts legs!" The con that insulted Kallen's mom gave this new order.

The other cons spread Kallen's rather for there friend penetrate her. Little did he know that a very very pissed off mercenary was already behind him. With a swift motion of the hand which was armed with the shank Diaz cut off the cons penis and a shower of blood protruded from the cut off area which showered Kallen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY DICK!" The con that insulted Kallen's mom looked back in extreme pain. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" The con collapsed still in great pain.

Diaz looked at the remaining twenty nine attackers he really was not in the least happy with them.

"You jack asses had the fucking nerve to rape someone near and dear to me! Well you guys better prepare for some extreme pain and agony." Diaz smiled with demonic grin.

Five of the cons went after him but they overestimated there chances. As Diaz used his shank to cut off there fingers and eyes he then proceeded to rip out there balls with his pipe by thrusting it in and then pulling it out hard. Lost of blood and quite a few guts came out with Diaz next moves.

The other cons saw this and knew they stood no chance no matter how big there numbers are. They tried to flee but forgot they locked the door.

"I recommend a course of pissing yourself. Followed by praying to your impotent god." Diaz dashed toward with evil intentions in his mind.

All that followed was a massacre parts and blood gushing everywhere and the screams of foolish men who let lust control them quite a few of them begged for mercy Diaz granted them none. As he cut a path of death through them and all in front of an extremely horrified Kallen who at her age had to witness this slaughter.

Diaz was finished. He then turned to Kallen who was very scared to point she couldn't talk. Diaz looked at her almost sad.

"I know what you're gonna say. So don't say it and your right I am a monster but these fucks deserve this. They came near you with the intentions of taking away your virtue simply to please themselves. Well I won't let that happen I hate rape and hate it more when its done to close friends. I don't care what I gotta do to keep it from happening I will do it." Diaz touched Kallen's face gently which reduced her fear. Then Diaz turned on the showers to clean her from all the blood she has on. Then Diaz used part of used part of his clothes to cover her.

Diaz carried Kallen back to there cell. After he left her there he went after Mattson who set him up.

Kallen saw the crazed look on his eyes she knew he was going to kill again and she has too stop it.

At the courtyard. Mattson was real nervous and with good reason. Especially now that Diaz has arrived.

"You motherfucker! YOU SET ME UP!! YOU NEARLY GOT KALLEN RAPED!!" Diaz shouted like mad while he began to strangle Mattson.

"Im sorry gah! Rust ordered me to do it grahh! If I didn't do it he would kill me!" Mattson said this gasping for air. "I'll make it up too you I swear! I'll get you the shanks this time!"

"Too bad cause I'm gonna kill you now! And shanks can't make it up to us what did can't be forgiven!" Diaz was about to kill Mattson by choking him to death.

"STOP DIAZ PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM.!" Kallen came rushing and screaming pleading Diaz to stop.

"What!? Kallen!? Why do you want to spare this assholes life he deserves this." Diaz still had Mattson in his grip.

"No more of this please that slaughter in the shower is enough I can't bear this anymore. Just once for me don't kill him! Please!" Kallen in tears could stand to see anymore brutality by Diaz.

"You should thank the lady she just saved your worthless life! Now get those fucking shanks to our cell! Fail to comply and there's gonna be consequences! Get me!" Diaz let go of Mattson.

"Yeah I'll get them for you don't worry." Mattson left to get the stuff.

Diaz and Kallen returned to there cell to rest after these days events. After a few minutes of napping. Mattson came in with the two shanks as promised.

"Here they are as we agreed." Mattson handed over the shanks.

"What the fuck are you doing Mattson? Nobody gets anything unless I say so!" A very angered man adressed Mattson.

"Im sorry Mister Rust." Mattson apologized.

"Hey fools hand over the shanks! You want something you come to me!" Rust demanded Diaz to hand over the shanks.

"Your in our cell." Diaz warned Rust.

"Maybe you got a hearing problem! I said hand over those shanks!" Rust again demanded him to hand over the blades.

"I said your in our cell." Diaz repeated.

An angered Rust went toward Diaz to reclaim the blades. But Diaz quickly grabbed him and placed his shank on his neck.

"Let him go Diaz or I will personally bring hell upon you and your little girlfriend." Abbot came in with a gun in hand and demanded Diaz released Rust.

"Fine." Diaz released him.

"I thought you were the big dog Rust! Maybe he's more your size!" Abbot throws Mattson to Rust.

"Yes sir Mr. Abbot." Rust said as knee kicked Mattson in the stomach and then proceeded break his arm.

"See this is what happens when you fuck with the natural order of things. People get hurt." Abbot stated.

"Or worse." Diaz smiled.

They both left and Kallen got up to tend to Mattson who was in great pain.

What more awaits Diaz and Kallen?

To be

Continued

Stage 4

Escape attempt number 1.

Authors notes: Sorry this took so long I'm also writing other stories as well just check my profile to see. Well hope you all enjoy this.


End file.
